Dreamcatcher
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Because you always need that one guy who can chase away all your fears and nightmares. [Harry/Alex]
1. Chapter 1

"Harper, I don't know about this, a dating game? For the theme of your bachelorette party?" Alex asked, "Thought the party was to celebrate your last few days of being unmarried."

"I know but I wanted to break norms and do something different. Look, it's the end of the party, where the guys at Zeke's bachelor party will draw one of our names, excluding me. They will then take the woman whose name they drew on a date," Harper explained.

"I dunno, Harper, I don't know if I'm ready," Alex hesitated.

Harper sighed on the other side of the phone and said, "Look Alex, I know it has been a couple of months since Mason left you after he got scratched by Justin's psychopathic ex-girlfriend Juliet. And I know a month ago when you went to go look for him you found out he mated with Isabella. It hurts, I know, but you have to give this a try to move on. I don't expect you to find the love of your life tomorrow, but I want you to dip your feet back into the dating pool and maybe you might find your perfect match along the way. You'll never find the one if you never try."

"I-I know, and I keep telling me that, but I keep getting nightmares, the voices in my head all taunting me with reasons why he didn't choose me in the end," Alex sighed, "I wish I knew why."

"He didn't appreciate you as much as you appreciated him. His loss. Now, forget about that douchebag, and pick out a dress. You're coming to my party because you are my best friend, okay?" Harper asked.

"O-Okay," Alex stuttered.

"Remember, wear something cute. And NO CONVERSE!" The redhead reprimanded before hastily hanging up.

Hearing the dial tone, the brunette sadly smiled and remembered those rebellious times she and Harper spent before she met Mason. Back then, boys were stupid and didn't know how to think straight. She would wear street-style clothes. But that changed when she met Mason, whose sweetness changed her idea about boys. She would dress nicely and place makeup and refine her manners.

 _All for him._

Alex sighed. But now he wasn't there anymore. He was probably in Transylvania, happily f*cking his mate, who didn't happen to be her.

Glancing into her closet, she found a simple teal button up dress with the collar and no sleeves. She decided to pair it up with some simple black flats. The brunette family wizard secretly hoped to herself that doing this would be the best for her.

"Let's hope that this goes well," Alex prayed to herself.

-x-

"Harper?" Alex asked her best friend once she found her the next day.

"Oh Alex! You're beautiful! And you got a haircut! With bangs!" Harper fluffed around Alex's curly hair.

"Yeah, decided a curly bob cut with blunt bangs would be the best thing for me," Alex nervously smiled, "Do you like it? I got it done yesterday!"

"You look beautiful even if you shaved your head bald, Alex," Harper rolled her eyes and dragged her best friend to the crowd of single women.

Alex tensed up when she was dragged. Somehow, spending most of her time with one person made her feel antisocial and more claustrophobic around people.

Harper, noticing the discomfort of her best friend, flashed the brunette a sympathetic smile and squeezed her left forearm before blending in with the crowd. Chatting busily around her, were the former classmates from their college days.

And for once, Alex never felt more isolated in her life since Mason deserted her.

-x-

The end of the party came, and all the girls all giddily running out into the common room, the room that connected Harper's bachelorette party and Zeke's bachelor party. Somehow, these two lovebirds loved enough so much they couldn't bear to spend their last moments as unmarried people apart from each other.

The guys filed in from the room that held Zeke's bachelor party and one by one the guys went to the girls with the said name and they would hook arms and leave the room. Alex had to resist an eye-roll as girls would obnoxiously demand to be taken at expensive restaurants and the guys would reluctantly agree.

When the room slowly by slowly cleared up, Alex turned to her best friend and sighed, "Harper is he coming or not? Because if he isn't then I have to get home."

"I don't know, I mean, your name was in the pool and all the names got chosen, so I don't know what happened," Harper panicked.

Alex shook her head and placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder as a sign of comfort, "It's okay. Look I gotta go home, but it was nice coming here and celebrating your bachelorette party with you."

Harper reluctantly nodded and Alex started to walk out of the room when a familiar voice whispered, "Alex? Is that you?"

Suddenly it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Whirling around, she was bewildered to find out her longtime crush, Harry Potter standing there. In his hand was a piece of paper with the name, _Alexandra Margarita Russo,_ scribbled across it.

"Oh look my puppy's vaccination appointment is right now!" Harper made up an excuse to leave the two alone together and dashed out the room shortly after.

"Harper-!" Alex yelled but sighed in defeat when her one pillar of confidence disappeared.

"Is it really you?" Harry asked.

"Uh… yeah it is," Alex smirked slightly, "Never changed."

"No, you did," Harry insisted, making Alex's smile waver and vanish.

"It's… a lot has happened since we last saw each other at Hogwarts, remember?" Alex sighed.

Harry nodded and said, "Tell me about it."

"But why are you here? Last time I heard from you, you and Ginny were dating throughout your last year of Hogwarts," Alex rose an eyebrow, trying not to feel jealous.

"Can we… can we talk elsewhere?" Harry asked.

"How 'bout my apartment?" Alex asked, "Super close to the family subshop."

Harry nodded and followed the brunette witch outside, in the cold, crisp air of the winter breeze. Somehow, while some people would complain that it was too cold, Alex loved the cold. Like Elsa, the cold never bothered her anyways. Well, after Mason just replaced her, that is.

"We're here," Alex announced when they reached her apartment complex and started to walk up the railing to her room.

Unlocking the door, she held it open for Harry to come in and closed it after herself.

"What a quaint place," Harry complimented.

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "It's teeny tiny. You don't have to be nice. Now what would you like for dinner?"

"I dunno, Italian food?" Harry asked while scratching the back of his head.

Alex nodded and took the wand out of her boot and waved it. Suddenly, food appeared on the table of lasagna, pasta, spaghetti, breadsticks and two mugs of hot cocoa.

"Kind of reminds me of grand feasts at Hogwarts," Harry laughed as he sat down.

Alex nodded, grimacing at that word. That place brought back some tough memories for her. More than fighting Voldemort it was having a crush on somebody who was too dense to like her back, or so she thought.

"So you didn't answer my question," Alex asked as they began eating, "We're in a quiet place, so spill."

"I thought I could bury some of my feelings for you if I just dated her. She seemed to like me for a long time so I thought why not? Maybe somewhere along the way, I could love her back too. But shortly after our 7th year, it just seemed cruel to lead her on so I broke it to her and she took it hard. At least she's happy now, she's dating Neville Longbottom," Harry shrugged.

"Wow, that's rough. Even more rough than facing that noseless dude," Alex grinned.

"And what about you?" Harry asked.

"Well had a couple of boyfriends here and there but was in a serious relationship with a werewolf named Mason Greyback, for two years. He left me for a mutt named Isabella a month ago, when I found out he mated with her," Alex sighed, twirling around her noodles on her fork.

"Wait… _Mason Greyback?!_ " Harry screeched.

Alex was confused, "Yeah, why?"

"He is Fenrir's son! Couldn't you tell?" Harry sputtered.

Alex remembered asking Mason where his parents were. Mason would always make up some kind of excuse to make sure she never met them. And how it took some time for him to warm up to her because she was a wizard.

"Oh my god, I didn't know! Oh my god I feel so disgusting!" Alex cried in horror as she covered her face in her hands, "I can't believe I didn't realize this!"

"Hey, it's okay, you didn't know," Harry said, awkwardly patting Alex on her shoulders as she moped.

"No I feel terrible," Alex grumbled.

"Look it's in the past. Let's enjoy the food, okay?" Harry said firmly and didn't leave any room for argument.

It was an awkward silence and now neither had an appetite since Alex mentioned her ex and they realized his identity. But Alex had something to say.

"You know, I had the biggest crush on you then," Alex said.

Harry froze, and dropped his fork as he leaned forward, "And you never told me because…?"

"You were always in this happy go lucky mood to even give me some kind of chance to tell you. Seeing your happy face made me even more reluctant to confess because in year 5, you kissed Cho. In year 6, Ginny kissed you and you kissed her back when you two went to go hide the Half-Blood Prince's potion book. And in year 7 you were dating her. And the courage for the first four years of Hogwarts that I built just vanished in the toilet Harry, you can't pin this on me!" Alex exclaimed.

"So then why did you date him? And the guys before him?" Harry asked, instantly jealous.

"Same reason you dated Ginny," Alex snapped back.

The rest of the dinner went by in silence. Alex waved her wand when they finished and the dishes magically disappeared, the dining table clean and empty, like no dinner took place.

"I guess I'll go, I guess," Harry said, his heart feeling heavy.

Alex stopped him by latching her arm on his forearm. Harry turned around in surprise.

"Will you stay the night? That is, if you have no other plans?" Alex asked.

"Sure, I'm free. But why do you want me to stay?" Harry asked, unsure.

"I always get these nightmares after I found out that Mason replaced me. The nightmares would replay the day I found out, except they would be dramatically altered in which Mason and Isabella would list out my faults why Mason didn't choose me in the end," Alex said, tears running down her cheeks, "Please."

Harry used his right thumb to whip away the tears and drew her into a tight hug, whispering, "Always."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: I dunno, had this idea floating around in my head for a while. Thought I would write about it using my favorite pairing Alex Russo/Harry Potter, right?**

 **Mason/Alex and Harry/Ginny pairing shippers should honestly not read this because there are hundreds, if not thousands of fanfics that use those pairings and honestly, the Ginny in the books was a total sweetheart and I loved her… until I saw the movies. WHICH IS WHY I DO NOT SUPPORT HINNY PAIRINGS.**

 **So don't you go complaining to me or demanding me to write Hinny or Malex fanfics because I WILL shoot you down with a NO. But… if you have a Harlex one-shot idea, tell me and I will consider it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning had come. Alex's eye twitched when the light pierced her eyes. Judging from her uncomfortable position she was not on her bed. The brunette sighed as she tried to wiggle around wherever she was, but quickly found out she was not able to do so.

Two arms kept her steady and still as they were wrapped around her waist. Alex shook her head and proceeded to try to wiggle her legs. But again, another pair of legs were tangled within hers. They wrapped around her legs, shackling her own limbs.

Only her arms were free. Alex used her arms to shake the arms that were around her waist.

They only pulled her in and a nose poked into the nape of her neck.

"Keep still," Harry grumbled as he hugged her tighter.

"Oh yeah, and allow you to snap my ribcage," Alex snapped back, "Get off. You're going to crush me. I accept it, you probably work out at the gym every day after Hogwarts."

"Oh sorry," Harry rolled his eyes as he untangled his arms from around Alex as he got up, "If I remember correctly, you were the one hugging the life out of me last night."

Alex shook her head as she folded the blanket on her sofa, "I thought we established you're stronger than me, Potter. Unless you have become weaker."

"In your dreams," Harry laughed.

The brunette shot him a smirk before walking off to her kitchen and taking out a box of Lucky Charms and milk. Harry followed her, intent on knowing what kind of fancy feast she would whip out from the tip of her wand.

"Oh? Nothing too grand?" Harry teased.

"Well this is a typical breakfast we Americans eat," Alex said, "It is called milk and cereal."

"I am well aware. But why didn't you use your wand?" Harry asked.

"Because," Alex paused dramatically, "I am trying to pretend that I am normal."

"I am the only person in this apartment other than you and I know your secret. We're not normal," Harry said.

"I wasn't trying to get validation from you or anyone else," Alex shook her head, "I was trying to convince myself."

-x-

"So what have you been up to?" Harry asked.

"I won the family wizard competition, Justin is the headmaster of WizTech and Max lost his powers," Alex shrugged, "He inherited the family sub shop so he is happy."

"You sure he doesn't miss his powers?" Harry asked, worried.

"Sometimes he jokes about being jealous of not having that instantaneous magic," she admitted, "But he loves the sub shop and attempts to rub it in my face. I don't think it works for Justin because he is busy all the time with WizTech and his wife, Juliet."

"And what about you?" Harry asked.

"Well, I went to NYU just because Harper is not a wizard and like all other humans, they go to university," Alex shrugged, "Got a useless degree and now I do art whenever I am bored."

"You could've made a perfect Auror," Harry whispered.

"Well, it's too late for that isn't it? Besides, I came back to America because I felt like if I stayed in Europe, I would be reminded of you," Alex said.

"How is Mason supposed to be any different?" Harry asked, "Was his accent supposed to be similar to mine?"

"No, it wasn't intentional, it just happened. I thought I would give him a go because you were always out of my league," Alex said quietly.

"That's funny, because I thought you were too wonderful for me. That's why I gave up and settled on Ginny," Harry said.

It was now Alex's turn to be shocked. She turned around and faced him, disbelief written across her facial features.

"You what?" Alex asked.

"Oh come on, you never saw? Those smiles which were brighter only because you caused them, those touches that lingered on your arms, never wanting to let you go. Whenever another guy tried to make a move on you, Hermione and Ron had to hold me back every time," Harry said.

"Oh and why is that?" Alex asked.

"Because if they didn't restrain me, I would have beaten those guys up," Harry shook his head, "I was a possessive, love-stricken mess. I wanted to tell you how much I love you but thought you would be bothered by it so I never did. Kept up that happy façade you so remember and that was that."

The two were silent for a couple of minutes when Harry noticed the increase in activity in the crowd. He decided to use it to his advantage to change the subject.

"Something happening here?" Harry asked.

"Well there is going to be a craft fair," Alex asked.

"A what-what?" Harry asked, not understanding what she said.

"An craft fair… don't tell me you never been to one," Alex said incredulously.

"Well, never ventured too deep," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "It's not a bad thing. A craft fair is where artists and artisans sell handmade objects crafted by hand. They can be paintings, sculpture, jewelry, clothing, household items, even tiny trinkets. They are awfully expensive though. I just like to look."

"That's nice. Could we look around?" Harry asked.

"Ok! I do have a bad feeling though," Alex trailed off.

"Why, what happened?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nothing, I just have a slight idea on what could happen," Alex said slowly, looking around for something… or someone.

"We don't have to stick around if it will make you feel uncomfortable," Harry said cautiously.

Alex looked at Harry as if he grew another head and slapped his shoulder, exclaiming, "Are you crazy? I am not leaving when you have never seen a craft fair before! And you better start listing all the things you have never tried or done before. We have a _bucket list_ to accomplish!"

"Well… I have always wondered what cotton candy taste like…"

"Oh, they are magical! One second they are a fluff ball but when you place them in your mouth, they dissolve instantaneously into a trail of flavored sugar!" Alex chattered, "We need to make sure you try it! At least before you leave!"

"Yeah I was wondering…" Harry trailed off uncertain.

"Wondering what, Harry?" Alex grinned.

"Would you move with me?" He asked.

"I have family here…" Alex trailed off, uncertain.

"I understand… I bought a house and I knew how you always wanted a house in London," Harry trailed off.

"When did you buy it?" Alex asked, stunned.

"Last year," Harry admitted.

"And why must I ask?" Alex asked; she was stupid for asking, every human needs a roof over their head! But for some reason she had a desire to know why.

"Because it was your dream," Harry whispered, stroking Alex's face with his hand, "And I would do anything for them."

Alex smiled and suddenly felt the weight of importance of her decision in this matter. But such a serious dilemma needed lots of thinking and reasoning. What would her parents say? What about Justin? Max? Harper?

"I'll think about it," Alex said honestly, "But let's not let the mood get down. Let's enjoy the fair, okay? That's what we came for."

The brunette didn't give any room for argument as she looped her arm with Harry's arm and pulled him among the crowd with her.

-x-

The two were enjoying themselves when they came upon a painting vendor. Alex peered at his paintings when the painter turned around.

"Do you like any of them?" Harry asked.

"I was curious, that's all…" Alex's voice trailed off when she saw two patterns very familiar with a certain person who she knew all too well from her past.

 _Dogs_ and _America._

And the only person she knew who had such a passion like that was the same person who went under a fake alias of Craig: Mason.

"Mason?" Alex asked quietly, but it was loud for the artist to hear.

At the name, the person whipped around; his smile contorted into a frown when he saw his ex-girlfriend and into a sneer of disgust when he saw Harry Potter standing next to him.

"I see I was a substitute for the real thing," Mason snapped as he adjusted his artworks.

"I never had a type for mutts," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I am a purebred, get it right," Mason growled.

"You sound like Draco Malfoy," Harry said irritated.

"I married a mutt, unlike his salty ass," Mason bit back.

"Draco may not be the kindest person around, but I doubt he would hurt someone like you have," Alex defended, "At least he's not a cheater like you are."

"Well it shouldn't hurt you that much, right? You always had feelings for Harry, it shouldn't be that hard for you to get over our fling," Mason shrugged.

"Fling?" Alex repeated the one word in disbelief.

"I assumed you knew, that I dated you out of pity," Mason said, "You were so heartbroken despite what you said, so willing to have any guy as your boyfriend. I thought I could play along but then it got boring."

The words stung at Alex, and although she knew that he would never compare to Harry, she did feel something for him; she did have feelings for him.

"It wasn't a mistake, you know. Even if it was a game to you, it meant something to me. While you're no Harry, you did and always will have a spot in my heart. And now it stings that I have no place in yours; it hurts to know all I was to you was a play doll," Alex sadly said and quietly walked off, not wanting to hear anything rude he had to say.

Harry watched after her for a couple of moments and decided to let her cool off. He would be able to track her through the Marauder's map. But Alex would need personal space first. However, he had to deal with the pest which was Mason.

"Aren't you going to go run after your petty little girlfriend? Oh wait, you're a cheater, to be expected," Mason snorted, "Just like all of you dirty wizards."

"Ginny and I broke up, because it stung me to string her along. Funny because it never bit your conscience that playing with a woman's emotions is a cruel thing to do," Harry snapped and slapped Mason hard across the face.

"Ow what was that for?!" Mason yelled.

Harry's blue eyes narrowed as he inched in dangerously, "Don't play dumb with me; you're his son. And I know you were dangerous from the start. I don't know why she spent her time on you. Just try not to cheat on your wife from now on, okay? Actually, I would feel worried about her; anyone would cheat on you, you're too disgusting to be a loyal husband."

"She's my mate," growled Mason.

"Doesn't change your hypocrite nature," Harry shrugged, "Have fun selling your ugly paintings of dogs."

And with that, he walked in a corner, pulled out his map, whispered the words, and tracked Alex down.

But as he was walking towards Alex's location (she was sitting in a bench because her dot wasn't moving), he noticed a vendor selling trinkets unlike any that he had ever seen.

"Would you like to buy a dreamcatcher, my son?" The elderly lady smiled.

"A dreamcatcher? What's that?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Well, these trinkets of course!" The lady laughed, "They are supposed to catch your bad dreams."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You hang them over your bed, and when you go to sleep, you will never have any bad dreams because the dreamcatcher will catch them like how a spider traps an insect in a web," the lady smiled.

"I see, does it work?" Harry asked.

"It seems to. Depends on how much you believe in it," the lady smiled, "And how much faith will define how well it works."

Harry nodded and looked at the assortment of sizes and colors. He chose a large brown dreamcatcher with colorful beads and feathers at each end of a leather strip.

"I'll take that one," Harry pointed at the one he wished to purchase.

"Perfect," the lady smiled and packaged up the trinket and Harry handed him the money, allowing her to keep the change.

Harry slid the package into his satchel; he decided to give it to Alex that evening.

-x-

"Hey are you going to Harper's wedding?" Alex asked, waving a wedding invitation in Harry's face.

"That depends. You're going, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course, she's my best friend," Alex nodded.

"Then I'll come with you," Harry instantaneously said.

Alex smiled and crawled into her bed this time, patting the space next to her for Harry to crawl into. But before he did, he took the package out of his satchel and gave it to Alex.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"In case if you don't want to move with me or with times you need me. It's a dreamcatcher. It's supposed to catch all your bad dreams allowing your sleep to be dreamless or filled with good dreams," Harry said, "I bought it because you said you were being plagued with nightmares about Mason."

Alex nodded and opened the package. She took out the dream catcher and opened a package of tape-on hooks.

Pulling a hook out, she peeled off the seal and stuck the hook on the wall above the headboard. She then hung the dreamcatcher off of it.

"Harry I never told you this but you're my dreamcatcher. And if you went to England without me, I don't know how I will survive here," Alex whispered.

"But what about your family and Harper?" Harry asked.

"I will explain it to them somehow, but Harry I can't lose you again," Alex said.

The boy smiled and tightly wrapped his arms around the brunette and slowly leaned down on the pillow, dragging her too with him.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend? Please?" He asked.

"Of course," Alex whispered, tears pooling in her eyes; she had been waiting for that moment for more than 10 years.

"Thank lord," Harry whispered as he leaned in for a kiss, "This is the best day of my life."

"And mine too," Alex laughed through her tears.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

" _You know what's romantic?" A seventeen-year-old Alex asked Mason._

" _I don't know, what?" Mason asked, puzzled._

" _A romantic montage," Alex said, with finality in her voice as she dragged her crush around._

Alex's attention got snapped back to reality when she realized she wasn't seventeen but twenty-two. And she wasn't in a relationship with her werewolf ex-boyfriend but her wizard crush from Hogwarts.

"Do you, Zeke Beakerman, take Harper Finkle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest smiled.

"Well she believes in aliens as much as I do, so I do!" Zeke squealed like a little boy.

A couple of chuckles and laughter resonated in the church where the wedding was being held at. Alex rolled her eyes; Zeke was a goofy guy but nonetheless a wonderful match for Harper's unique personality.

"And do you, Harper Finkle, take Zeke Beakerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest laughed.

"I do," Harper said while rolling her eyes at the childish antics of her soon-to-be husband.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest declared.

When no one budge or raised any objections to their wedding (a big fear of Harper's), the priest nodded and went on.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest smiled.

Harper yanked her fiancé into a kiss and the hall exploded in cheers; Alex couldn't be happier for her best friend.

-x-

 _Alex and Mason eating a sandwich together, a long one with them eating on each end of it. Purpose was to kiss in the middle._

 _Alex blew that conch shell to become Craig's muse._

 _Mason gave that necklace that glowed only when she was near, not to show who he was in love with._

 _Kissing in the rain._

 _Meeting his parents._

 _Breaking up a couple of times but falling back together each and every time._

As Alex reflected on her relationship with Mason, she understood how fake it was. It was that kind of supernatural relationship that you could read from all of those romance novels. Before even when she knew his true identity as Mason she kind of felt like their relationship was one built on lies.

She felt like she was Isabella and he was Jacob. To her their relationship was brief, yet passionate. But also like the couple in the book, they didn't work out in the end. He even left her, like Edward left Bella. At least Jacob didn't do that to her, he was good in a sort of way.

But she didn't want to give her heart back to him should he come stomping. Harry was like an imperfect Edward Cullen. Sure, he isn't a sparkly vampire and sure she isn't a defenseless, frail human girl. They were both headstrong wizards.

But she left him after Hogwarts, and he let her go, but he came back for her. And she honestly would prefer him over Jacob _or_ Edward any day.

"Alex? Love? The bouquet toss is about to take place?" Harry snapped Alex from her musings.

Alex raised an eyebrow and asked, "Since when were you so interested in me catching that?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Whether you catch it or not, we'll get married. I think the tradition's cute, that's all."

The brunette blushed, but nonetheless nodded. All of the ladies rushed like madmen around Harper as she held the bouquet like a little vending machine toy and the unmarried women were little kids. Harper turned around held the flower bundle high and tossed it over her head.

Alex didn't have to fight for the bouquet. It bounced off of her chest and she hurriedly caught it, not wanting it to drop on the ground and get dirty. At first, she didn't register what she just did but when the girls gave her jealous stares, she realized that she caught the bouquet.

"Alright! Perfect aim!" Harper cheered and shot Alex a thumb up sign.

"Wait you were biased in your throw? How could you?!" A girl yelled, but Harper merely shrugged and walked off, refusing to give in the requests to re-throw the bouquet 'for equality'.

"Even if you try to snatch it from her, she caught it and that's final," Harper firmly said and walked off to find Zeke so he could toss the garter.

Alex watch Zeke secretly pull Harper's garter off and toss it in the crowd. A couple seconds later, she saw Harry's hand stick out with the garter in his hand.

Alex laughed and she went over to her boyfriend and hugged him. Harry smiled when he felt Alex hug him and even smiled more when he saw the bouquet in one of her hands.

"I swear I think they aimed it at us," Alex said sheepishly.

"I think so too, but it is all more of a reason to get married after a couple of years, right?" Harry smiled teasingly at the brunette, who rewarded him with a blush and a nod.

"They're playing matchmakers in their own way," Alex sighed, "It's sweet though."

-x-

"Oh, Alex, honey we're going to miss you so much," Theresa drew her daughter into a hug.

They were at the airport, and they were to board a plane headed for London. Their flight would be in a couple of hours.

"You're sure this is what you want to do, right? No regrets?" Jerry asked his daughter seriously.

"Yes, dad," Alex laughed and went to go hug him after Theresa let her go.

Jerry tried to keep a straight face when his daughter wrapped her arms around him, but failed miserably. A strangled gasp left his lips as he hugged her back tightly and cherished his daughter's embrace what might be one in a long time.

"We will come visit, dad," Alex said, though her voice was muffled.

"I will personally make sure she frequently visits you," Harry agreed, "After all, you are her family."

"Thank you," Theresa smiled, her eyes shining with tears, "It really means a lot."

After a couple of minutes of hugging and teasing (mostly from Justin and Max), Jerry decided it was time that the family left.

"Let's go," he said, wiping his eyes, only for more tears to spill out, "If we stay here any longer, I might refuse for Alex to leave."

The family protested but when Jerry glared at them, they reluctantly shuffled away from the couple. Alex sighed, a small smile finding its way to her lips. That was her crazy family. Sure they tease her and point out her faults but at the end of the day they love her to pieces.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Harry asked.

"Well, they're my family. Of course, I will miss them, but if I let you slip out of my fingers, I would be miserable," Alex said, turning around to look at her boyfriend.

The two sat down and Alex had another thought that she just had to ask about. Turning towards Harry, she asked, "What would you have done if I had gotten married?"

"I may for a while be dating around just to forget you, but in the end I would just remain single for my whole life," Harry said.

"Why would you? Every girl would want to marry you. I swear, just say a sentence to any American girl here, and she would melt at your accent," Alex teased.

Harry chuckled and Alex relished the sound, and how wonderfully different it sounded from when Americans laugh.

"Maybe that's the case, but I wouldn't find it in my heart to love them. And I, unlike most men, would find it cruel to use someone to just ebb away feelings for someone else," Harry said honestly, "It's cruel and horrible thing to do."

"Thank you," Alex blushed, "For taking my dream seriously. Mason laughed at me whenever I told him what my dreams were."

"They aren't anything light," Harry shook his head, "They are the things most precious to you. No one should ridicule you because of what you wish for."

"When I told you, I thought you didn't take it seriously," Alex said.

Harry looked shocked and asked, "Now why would you think that?"

"Because I am an American, and if you don't know, Americans have a huge love for accents, and such outlandish dreams. I had one to live in London. It always looked beautiful to me, so picturesque. I don't care if we have a large house or not, but maybe having a place to live there sounds amazing," Alex said, "It started off as some foolish thought but developed into a wish I would love for to take place. You made it come true."

"Well you better believe it," Harry smiled, taking Alex's hand in his, "Because it is coming true before your eyes."

-x-

"And I think that's the last box!" Harry sighed, as the box unpacked itself magically.

Alex looked around their quaint house happily. It wasn't the biggest nor the smallest but just right. Somehow, she thought of that fable, Goldilocks and the three bears. This house was everything she wanted. She always thought it never would come true, but it did.

Reaching into her suitcase, she took out her two wands, one was red and one was black. She twirled around the black one fondly; memories from Hogwarts rushed to her mind the moment she touched her second wand.

"You know, there may be some positions open for becoming a teacher at Hogwarts," Harry said, seeing his girlfriend eye one of her wands.

"Oh yeah? And what subject would I be good at?" Alex smirked.

"Either transfiguration or potions," Harry said, "Though Draco is the potions teacher now."

"And doesn't-"

"Yes, she does teach Transfiguration, but is willing to step down if someone agrees to take her spot," Harry smiled, "And you were one of her favorite students."

"Maybe I could give her a call," Alex nodded, "But would she even recognize me?"

"Like I said, you're her favorite," Harry said, "Of course she will!"

Alex nodded, and decided someday when she gathers the courage, she could give her favorite professor a phone call or visit.

-x-

Sometimes she thought about him. Sometimes she thought about all the things they did together and wondered where in the world did they go wrong?

Don't get her wrong, she is perfectly happy with Harry and wouldn't leave him for Mason. But at the back of her mind, she just wondered… what did she do wrong when they were together.

Harry countlessly told her that it was never her fault; he just saw her as something to use from the beginning, and never had any real interest to make things work like she did.

But Alex somehow wondered, by sifting through her memories of Mason, that maybe somewhere, somehow lied the key to the unraveling of their relationship. Maybe somewhere she messed up so bad that their split became more and more obvious, like it began to be foreshadowed.

But it came up blank. All she could remember were all those happy moments that were picture-perfect. Literally an author who was stumped and had nothing to write about could write a bestseller about those two.

 _A romantic-tragedy,_ Alex mused as she sat cuddling with Harry on the couch.

But still, Mason was no Harry. Mason left her and never came back; Harry came back and never let her go. And somehow, that was so much more than what she wanted.

She had her dreamcatcher and she was never going to let him go. Because he was her good-luck charm.

 _-el fin-_


End file.
